The Third Sister
by Kiru Wazami
Summary: What happens if Saya and Diva have a third sister? How will each event change? Will Soloman and Hagi still falls for Saya or will they fall for Fiona? Read and quench your thirst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

"What will we do with this child Joel?" Amshel asked.

"We havtoo choice but to send her to a new home. She can't come into contact with her sisters. Amshel, you will be in charge of sending her to a new place." Joel said.

"Yes sir." Amshel picked up the third child of the chiropteran children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Present Day

"It is good to be awake." Fiona said. She walked out of the cave in Vietnam. Her white hair appearing silver with the gaze of the moon and her magenta eyes sparkling wildly. Her latest victim was dead behind her, drained of blood. She smiled, wiping away the left over drops of blood from her lips.

She jumped into the night and started her way to fine her two other sisters. As she moved through the night her long white hair moved around her. She wore a short black skirt and red and black corset, covered with a black leather jacket. She has knee high, black boots. Her sword was folded and placed on the side in one. She had a gun in her right thigh holster and a long white whip around her waist, which she had the ability to control with her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hagi and Saya

She arrived at the bell towersat the Vietnam girl's school. She sat on the edge of the building, it was night and it was a full moon. Saya was walking below her, coming up the stairs. Fiona sat waiting for the doors to open.

Saya walked in and stopped at the door. Staring at Fiona her eyes widened. Suddenly, a tall, pale faced man was behind her.

_Correction Break: In the first sentencesit should be "tower at." Thank you, continue with the story._

__"Hello Saya and hello Hagi." Fiona said, her eyes looking at the pair.

"Who are you?" Saya asked.

"I, am Fiona your and Diva's blood sister."

"What?"

"Oh! I see, you don't know. Amshel will inform you later."

"Who? What?"

"Don't worry about it. Good bye for now." Fiona said, disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Russia

"So, Amshel, you have disguised yourself as a women? I hope you have a blast talking to Saya. I will see her at The Zoo." Fiona said,retaking off.

"Yes, you will my sweet." Amshel said a little too late and left as well, to Saya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Zoo

"You can't kill me Saya, and I can't kill you." Fiona said. Standing over Saya as she breathed heavily, tired.

"Why?"

"My blood and your blood are neutral to each other, not poison like Dive to you or you to her."

"So, you are not going to die by my blood?" Fiona shook her head. "Why?" Saya said, looking away.

"I am unsure."

Then a man had Fiona pinned against him, she tried to break free but a weapon was at her throat.

"Saya. Did she try to hurt you?" the man asked. Saya shook her head and the man released Fiona. She dropped to the ground and then looked at the man. He had soft green eyes and blonde hair.

"My, you are beautiful." He bowed to her. "My apologies. I did not know you were Fiona."

"That is alright." Fiona said, standing up.

"I am Soloman. A chiveliar of Diva's." the man said.

"Good to meet you."

"Likewise, my dea." He bowed again. "Saya, may I have a word?" then he and Saya disappeared along with Hagi who came when Soloman did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Three Together

"Diva..." Fiona said, eyes wide as the girl with long black hair and blue eyes drank from a boy. She looked at Fiona and her eyes smiled. She dropped the boy just as Saya came in the room. Diva smiled and Saya attacked. Fiona grabbed Saya and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't fight, you can save him. Or, I can." Fiona said, her voice desperate. Saya shook her head and Fiona let go.

"You ruin all the fun..." Diva said, pouting.

"I don't care." Fiona walked to the boy, he was barely breathing. She knelt down and fixed his brown hair. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Saya then appeared, she was crying, but managed to stay calm when giving him her blood.

"When we are finished here I would like to talk to both of you. Is that okay?" Fiona asked, as she held the boy to her chest as he shook and changed. The other girls nodded and followed Fiona out the door, leaving the boy behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Proposal

"Now, both of you have an open mind." They nodded. Everyone was calm as they sat by the small river and the breeze that came around them chilled them in a good way. Fiona nodded and smiled and began to explain.

"As you can see, if I inject my blood to your hearts you both will have the same blood and maybe this can end?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Agree or Refuse

"You think just byswitching our blood this will be over?!" Saya said as Diva giggled.

"Yes, what is the point in fighting if you can't kill each other?" Fiona said, eyes and head falling.

"No. I can't. My mission to Red Shield."

"Forget Red Shield! This is our business, not theres!"

"Seriously sisters, let us just resume our lives." Diva said and disappeared. Then Hagi came, both Saya and Fiona stood. Hagi took Saya away and Fiona fell back against the ground, tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Chevalier

"I think a bed is more comfortable than the ground." Soloman said, laying next to Fiona as she awoke to a full moon. "In my opinion you sleep more peaceful than Saya or Diva."

"Well I am not worrying about a way. I am a neutral." Fiona said, staring at the moon. Tears came to her eyes and Soloman reached over to catch a tear as it fell down her cheek.

"Is that why you don't have a chevalier?" Soloman asked, his handfalling to his side in the grass. "Is it because you don't have war so you think you don't need protection?"

"No, it is because all my life I've been 100% alone." Fiona said, more tears flowing from her magenta eyes. "I've never had anyone willing to be mine, I've never had a family."

"Saya had her human family and friends. Diva had her chevalier and I had no one. When I was a child, Amshel took me and dumped me in a cave and I grew on my own, finding food and living in one cave my whole life."

"Fiona..."

"I am actually surprised you are still laying her with me."

"Please, stop crying. Your tears being me pain."

"Why?" Fiona turned to Soloman. He stood and held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her into his arms.

"You aren't alone anymore. Anytime you need me call my name as loud as you can and then look to your right." And he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Ship

"Riku is healing." Kai said to Saya. Fiona was behind the wall, listening in.

"That is good." Saya replied, relief clearly heard.

"Who is Riku?" Fiona said, coming from behind the wall. "Oh, it is that boy." Kai had a gun pointed at Fiona, fear giving him strength.

"Relax boy. I am Saya's sister."

"What?" Kai said with disbelief.

"I am not listed in the diary."

"Why?" They asked in union.

"I wasn't raised on The Zoo."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Attack

When the boat blew up Saya and Hagi left to train and hunt down Diva, that is what they did for a year. While they did that Fiona walked through the woods everyday. Then Karl came.

"Fiona." Karl said, coming from behind.

"Huh?" She said, turning and being pinned to the tree behind her. "Who are you?"

"Not important, Amshel ordered me to kill you."

"I will not go down without a fight." And Fiona's whip fired itself at Karl's neck. Wrapping tightly and choking. Fiona kicked him to the ground and pulled out her sword.

"My blood is not poison to my sisters but to you it is." She cut her hand and let Karl drink her blood. The whip loosened so he could swallow and he shook, then he started to laugh.

"I think you are incorrect." Karl said and hit Fiona. She went flying into three trees. "You have to find another way to kill me." He picked up Fiona by the throat and whirled her at another tree, one after another. She was being tossed so much she couldn't think. So,she whispered the only thing that had told her to call: "Soloman, help me." And she looked to her right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Savior

A blurred figure went by and took out Karl. Fiona fell to the ground and tried to stand. Soloman stood in front of her, protecting her from Karl. They both stood, poised to attack at any moment.

"You heard." she said.

"Of course I did." he responded, looking down at her.

"Why are you here Soloman?" Karl said with mild disgust.

"To protect her." Soloman said. "Why are here the one trying to hurt her?"

"I was ordered by Amshel."

"Please Brother, I don't want to hurt you. Retreat, leave her alone." Soloman pleaded.

"I can't do that." Karl attacked. Soloman deflected every move until Karl went for Fiona and not Soloman. It was unexpected and Soloman managed to move fast but was a second to late. Karl jammed his hand into Fiona's back, she screamed in agony and her blood soiled the ground. Soloman grabbed Karl and whipped him to the sky.

"Go away Karl." Soloman said, in a voice never heard before. It was low, terrifying, and demonic.

"For now I will." Karl left. Soloman picked up Fiona and flew away, turning into his chiropteran form. The moon shown on her face and made her tears glisten as Soloman carried her away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Recovery

"How are you feeling?" Solomon asked. Fiona shook her head and pointed to her throat. "Your thirst is stopping you from talking. Does it hurt that badly?" She nodded. Solomon removed his white jacket and unbuttoned his shirt enough to reveal his neck. Fiona drooled slightly as she pulled herself up. He took her in his arms and let her drink.

"Thank you." She said, wiping away the stray drop on his neck.

"No, you needed it and I don' t mind." He responded, putting back on his jacket and fixing his suit. Fiona stood and fell back down. Solomon caught her before she touched the ground.

"I guess I still need a little rest."

"I wouldn't be surprised, you had many wounds." He played her down on the ground since they were at a park, it was night again. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as she slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Back on the Road

Fiona awoke in a room, lying on a bed, alone. She looked out the window and saw the park she was in that night. She sighed and grabbed her thing and headed to Paris, France. She had to kill Amshel before he killed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Paris

Fiona met with Saya and the Red Shield members to find out their plan on the island. Wherever Diva is, most likely Amshel would be with her. Saya and Fiona helped each other train to fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Christina Island

James jumped down into the hole, pulling Saya with him. Kai went down trying to save Saya. Then Fiona grabbed Kai's wrist and dug her nails into the concrete.

"Kai. Do you have your gun?" Fiona asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." And he shot James' arm. James screamed in agony and let go of Saya.

"Good, now we just need to get back up. Saya can you climb?"

"Yes, I might need help though."

"Okay." Fiona's whip acted like a rope for Saya as she climbed up. Hagi lifted her out of the hole and he helped Kai as well. Then Fiona lost her grip on the concrete and fell to the bottom of the pit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Saved Without a Call

Fiona's eyes shut as she fell. She decided no one needed her and she was tired anyway. She heard Saya's distant call to her as she plummeted. Then she heard wings and a coice she knew well. Soloman came and swooped her up, back to Saya's teary-eyed face. Hagi took Saya and held her as Fiona was carried from the pit.

Soloman transformed and held Fiona to him. They stood on the edge of the pit, Fiona's eyes wide. She looked up at Soloman's green eyes and blonde hair and asked why he had come.

"Don't ask why, just be glad I saved you." He said.

"I'm sorry." Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Fiona, we have to go." Saya said, touching her shoulder gently. Fiona nodded but didn't let go.

"That's alright, I have some business to take care of as well. Saya, Diva is going to New York." Soloman said and flew off. Fiona walked with Saya back to the boat and began the journey to New York.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Saya and Fiona

"Fiona?" Saya said, knocking on her door.

"Yeah?" Fiona turned to Saya.

"Do you like Soloman?" Saya asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because he seems to like you more than Diva. Maybe if you two get together an alliance can form?"

"If I 'get together' with Soloman, I want it to be because I love him, not for some alliance."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to kill my sister."

"I know, but we can always call Julia and do the operation I suggested, remember?" Fiona said, hope in her voice.

"I'll think about it." And then Saya stormed off contemplating if it will work or not.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Research

"Please Julia, you have to try!" Saya said from, standing in front of the blonde haired women. Fiona was in the doorway, listening in on the conversation.

"I will do some research and let you know, okay?" Julia said, sighing and turning away. "It may be a dangerous procedure and I have never heard of someone changing their blood type before."

"If it fails Saya won't be affected because our blood together is neutral." Fiona said, chiming in. Julia nodded and asked for more time. The girls both agreed and left the room, arms linked together, chatting about Hagi and Soloman.


End file.
